


Languor

by WhoCop



Series: Newies Pride Month One-Shots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Era, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: Languornoun1. inactivity2. a feeling of lack of interest or energy3. a relaxed comfortable feeling





	Languor

Sarah spent almost as much time at the newsboys' lodging house as her brother did, and seeing as Davey wasn't one to share facts about himself in regular conversation, Sarah was the newsies' David information Source(TM). He didn't like to be touched, except on some special occasions. He became overwhelmed easily. when they were younger they were literally insuperable, which lasted until Davey started school. With almost none of the newsies having biological families of their own. they loved hearing about the normalities of sibling life.

Mush finally asked the question the at plagued all 12 year olds when discussing personal life, "D'ya know if he likes anyone?"

Sarah laughed, "I don't know... He's never said anything about it before, he's always been more interested in snakes than people."

Davey sat down with the group, "What about snakes?"

"We's just talkin' 'bout your love life." Blink smirked.

Davey blushed," I've just. I've never felt that way about anyone before."

"That's okay Davey." Mush said “We was just teasin' you."

Davey nodded.

An hour or so later Davey was still thinking about what the other boys had said." Jack, can I talk to you about something?"

Jack looked up from his cards, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can-we go to the penthouse?" Davey asked.

Jack added his cards to Crutchie's pile, causing the other newsies to yell at him for cheating. Jack flipped them off, and kissed Crutchie before going up to the penthouse.

As they walked out Crutchie yelled at Jack, "These are the absolute worst cards Kelly!"

Jack smirked as he helped Davey out onto the penthouse, "What can I help ya with Davey?"

Davey took a deep breath, "It might be a little personal…"

Jack shrugged, "I'm pretty open 'bout most things, an' if I really don’t want you to know I'll tell ya."

Davey nodded, "What-uh, how do you know that you love Crutchie?"

Jack paused, the question catching him off guard, "Well…it's just how I feel y'know? When I see 'im I feel safe and happy, we take care of each other, he's gorgeous, he's my best friend and more. I dunno it's hard to explain love."

Davey blushed, "Is it-umm do you think it's normal to not feel that?"

Jack shrugged, "Like you ain't felt it yet or you ain't ever gonna feel it?"

"Uhh the ever one I think," Davey said.

"I don’t think somethin' not bein' normal is necessarily a problem," Jack said, "I ain't gonna pretend to understand it or nothin', but I ain't pretendin' to understand Blink either he just does what makes him happy. If not bein' with anyone makes you happy just go for it."

Davey nodded, "People will ask questions."

"They'll ask less questions about you than your sister," Jack said, "Men can be single and it's less taboo. You'll be alright. Just pour yourself into a field, no one will ask anything."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> The second work in my newsies pride month series  
> I love the headcanon that Davey is aroace  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
